Suerte rusa
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¿Y porque no me puedo enamorar de ella? ¡Es bellisima! No porque siempre me manden por un tubo, signifique que no merezca un poco de amor. ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar al seguirla? (Pequeño One-shot por el cumpleaños de Eli)


_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

\- ¡Oh, vamos, es solo una clase! -mascullo la joven rubia que se encontraba suplicándole a sus dos mejores amigas- ¡Les juro que va a ser interesante!

-Ya te dijimos que no, Eli -hablo seriamente la peliazul que veía el como la mayor por poco se arrodillaba en el piso de la sala.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra arrodillarte! Que ya el poco respeto que te tenia se está yendo por un caño –bramo la joven Sonoda que era demás decir que esa actitud de la mayor le molestaba a sobre manera.

\- " _Tendré que usar mi otra estrategia" –_ como su primer plan no había funcionado, opto por ver directamente a la pelirroja de amatistas ojos que se encontraba plácidamente sentada en el sofá- Maki, ¿te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando compones una canción?

-No Eli, no iré a una estúpida clase de spinning porque te pareció atractiva la instructora –bufo la pelirroja con cierto aburrimiento.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Son mis mejores amigas, ¿Qué no me quieren ver feliz? –la rubia paso de estar suplicando a alzarse y ver con reproche a sus compañeras de piso- ¡les juro que esta vez sí me enamore de verdad!

\- ¿Cómo esa vez que pensaste que te habías enamorado de la instructora de cocina, te inscribiste al curso que duraba un año, y lo dejaste porque descubriste que ella ya tenía pareja desde hace trece años? –pregunto con escepticismo la joven de marrones ojos- sin contar que después de eso no solo hiciste un escándalo y un desastre en el apartamento, si no que hasta comenzaste a insultar en ruso a cualquier ser humano que osara estar en tu camino.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Me tomo por sorpresa! –un tenue puchero se estableció en los labios de la ojiazul- A simple vista, Honoka-chan y Kotori-chan solo parecen amigas muy cercanas…

-Serás idiota –comenzó a hablar la menor del grupo- incluso yo me di cuenta de su relación, es más, hasta Umi que es la más densa de las tres logro identificar qué tipo de relación sostienen esas dos.

-Eso es cierto –la aludida asintió sin pena alguna- Maki dice la verdad. El problema es que tú te enamoras a lo idiota, no piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos.

-No puedo evitarlo… -soltó un suspiro, y cual poeta, coloco su mano derecha sobre su pecho y alzo la mano que le quedaba- tengo alma de artista. Soy Picasso sin su Mona liza, Beethoven sin su oreja, un niño sin su chocolate.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que no sepas ni lo más mínimo de cultura general? –la pelirroja soltó un muy profundo suspiro y le lanzo el libro que tenía en la mano justo en su cabezota rubia- en primera: La Mona lisa no fue pintada por Picasso, fue pintada por Leonardo da Vinci; El que "se quedó sin oreja" fue Van Gogh; y por último, ¿Cómo puedes si quiera comparar tu estúpida situación sentimental con un chocolate? –no sabía a ciencia cierta qué tan idiota podía ser su amiga, pero decir semejantes tonterías le parecía incongruente.

-Sabes que amo el chocolate… -bajo la mirada apenada y un tanto adolorida por el golpe recibido con anterioridad- entiendo que se desesperaron de mi actitud, pero… ¿está mal querer un poco de cariño? –al levantar la mirada, vio a sus queridas amigas con una triste sonrisa- solo quiero tener eso a lo que ustedes llaman amor, ¿es tanto pedir un poco de clemencia?

Tanto la menor como la peliazul se miraron en busca de la respuesta a la incógnita de su rubia amiga.

Si bien es cierto, ellas habían comenzado a salir hace menos de tres años y con ello se vino el apoyo de la rubia pese a lo incomoda que se le veía cuando esas dos se ponían de melosas. Desde aquel día en el que anunciaron su relación: Eli había comenzado en su interminable búsqueda del amor verdadera.

Fallo tras fallo continúo saliendo con cientos de jovencitas que le parecían o atractivas o sumamente interesante. Pero la suerte no estaba de parte de la rusa: siempre pasaba algo y arruinaba por completo su relación. Incluso hubo una vez en la que por error llevo a su cita a un motel de mala muerte, y su cita termino por molerla a golpes por insolente.

-No se puede contigo, Eli –la pelirroja soltó un suave suspiro y vio a su mejor amiga con una leve sonrisa- por más que queramos, no podemos decirte que no, ¿verdad, Umi? –sonriendo le pregunto a su pareja que asintió levemente.

-Iremos contigo, a tu tonta clase de spinning –la peliazul se levantó del sofá y vio con cierta ternura a su mejor amiga- más te vale que esta vez si te hayas enamorado de verdad, ¿entendido, Eli?

-Te juro que esta vez es enserio –con ánimos renovados, la rusa asintió varias veces- es más, les puedo apostar que incluso a ustedes las va a dejar boquiabierta.

-Eso ni pensarlo, Eli. Solo en tus más locos sueños –la menor soltó una suave risita mientras veía el como la mayor parecía una niña pequeña a la que recién le iban a cumplir su capricho.

-Y a todo esto –comenzó a hablar la peliazul que se había encaminado a la cocina de su apartamento- ¿Dónde conociste a la instructora que te hechizo? Por favor, no me digas que de nuevo buscaste gente en internet y ahí fue donde la encontraste.

-Pero que mala impresión tienes de mí, Umi –la mayor negó con la cabeza y junto con la pelirroja se encaminaron a la mesa que estaba al lado de la cocina- para tu información, deje de visitar ese tipo de sitios desde que me salió una chica loca por las relaciones zoofilias e incentivas –un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar esa mala experiencia- Dios, nunca he tenido tanto miedo como ese día.

\- ¿Y porque te pasan las cosas? –pregunto la joven Nishikino con cierto escepticismo- solo a ti se te ocurre hacer ese tipo de búsquedas en sitios de internet con poca reputación.

-Ni que lo digas –la ojiazul negó suavemente con la cabeza- pero les juro que esta vez no la busque en internet o algo así.

\- ¿Entonces que paso? –con la mayor calma del mundo, la joven de ojos marrones salió de la cocina con tres vasos de jugo de naranja que dejo en la mesa cuando se sentó al lado de su pareja.

-Pues… -la rusa rio suavemente con un poco de nervios- estaba en el supermercado, mientras buscaba chocolate para mi almacén personal, cuando di la vuelta para pasar a otro pasillo, choque por error mi carrito de compras con el de ella: nuestras miradas se juntaron y un espléndido coro de ángeles comenzó a cantar de la nada –termino de hablar ensoñada al recordar aquello.

-Aja… -Maki la vio con duda- ¿Cuál es la verdad? –pregunto ante la evidente mentira de su amiga rubia- vamos Eli, no engañas a nadie: no pasó nada de lo que estás diciendo.

-Ustedes son injustas, chicas –la aludida se vio atrapada por esas amatistas ojos- Bueno… la vi en la fila mientras ella pagaba lo que había agarrado del supermercado. -confeso con algo de pena.

\- ¿Al menos sabes su nombre? –indago la pelirroja.

-S-se llama… -la rubia tomo aire en su búsqueda te tener algo de calma- se llama Toujo Nozomi, tiene veinticuatro años, trabaja como instructora de spinning como ya les había comentado, y… le gusta la comida picante y no le gusta mucho el dulce –comento con una leve sonrisa en sus labios- es una persona muy buena y altruista. Tiene dos gatos a los que ama con toda el alma; ayuda a quien lo necesita; les da clases particulares a los niños de un orfanato alejado de la ciudad; eso y…

-Por Dios, Eli –la joven Nishikino le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la rusa- ¿Qué clase de cosas estuviste haciendo? No puedes empezar a hostigar a una señorita solo por mero capricho.

-No sé porque siento un poco de miedo al preguntar como sabes toda esa información… -hablo Umi un tanto desconfiada.

-Pues todo empezó hace tres semanas… -la mente de la joven Ayase divago en sus recuerdos de aquellas semanas.

* * *

 _-Hace tres semanas-_

 _POV Eli._

 _Sé que pensaran que es sumamente extraño, tal vez no sea normal seguir a una persona cuando recién la conoces y a su vez esa persona no sepa nada de ti. Pero no pude evitarlo… en cuanto vi su cabellera morada volar gracias al aire acondicionado del supermercado y sus bellos ojos verdes, sentí un enorme nerviosismo que terminó por convertirse en alegría cuando ella sonrió en agradecimiento al cajero que la atendió ese día._

 _Olvide mi carrito de supermercado, incluso creo que lo avente lejos de mi cuando la vi salir del lugar: La seguí cual perro._

 _\- ¿Si? Anju-chan~, es un placer hablar contigo este día –su voz era suave como la mismísima seda. Se había quedado parada enfrente de la estación de autobús cuando le llego una llamada y la contesto- ¿así sí? No sabía que Erena-chan podía ser tan atrevida –suspire ensoñada cuando escuche su linda risa._

 _Si preguntan dónde estaba escondida, la respuesta es sencilla: la estaba espiando detrás de un poste no muy lejos de su posición. Para ser sincera, ni siquiera sé cómo no se dio cuenta de mi presencia._

 _\- ¿Quieres salir este fin de semana? –pregunto ella mientras hablaba por teléfono- bien, nos vemos en el parque a las cinco de la mañana para ir a correr un poco y luego vamos a desayunar –dicho eso, colgó el teléfono después de que termino de reír._

 _Aquí es donde mi yo interior irracional dialogo con mi yo racional, ¿seguirla o no seguirla? ¿acosarla o no acosarla?_

 _Al final del día, sin que me diera cuenta, la seguí inconscientemente, ignorando a mi lado racional que gritaba que eso estaba mal y que algún día me castigarían por mis actos. Pero quería estar lo más cerca posible de ella, esa necesidad de querer saber todo sobre ella invadía mi cuerpo y lo hacía estremecer._

 _Cuando entre al bus con ella, procure sentarme varios asientos detrás de ella. Cada acción que realizaba me parecía encantadora: desde jugar con sus bolsas de plástico hasta hablar con la jovencita de preparatoria que estaba sentada al lado suyo._

 _Su sonrisa no era comparable con nada que hubiera visto en este mundo, incluso estoy segura de que no hay sinónimo y adjetivo que la pudiera describir apropiadamente._

 _-Nos vemos otro día, Tsu-chan –le hablo con cierto cariño a la menor cuando se levantó del asiento y se encamino a la salida del camión cuando se detuvo._

 _-A-adiós, Senpai –la boba sonrisa de la chica de preparatoria se veía incluso desde donde estaba._

 _Gruñí entre dientes mientras caminaba al lado del asiento donde estaba esa chica: Si las miradas mataran, ella estaría enterrada tres metros bajo tierra._

* * *

\- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Le lanzaste tu cartera o qué? –la pregunta escéptica de la pelirroja fue contestada con una risa nerviosa por parte de la rubia- Eli… ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- ¿Cuenta como algo malo que le digiera que esa bella pelimorada es mía y que si se le ocurría acercarse moriría? –pregunto con cierta inocencia mientras las miradas de sus dos mejores amigas pasaban de confusión a resignación.

-No sé porque no me sorprende… -la peliazul soltó un gran suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza- tampoco sería de sorpresa de que siguieras a esa joven de la que dices estar enamorada hasta su casa e incluso la "acompañaras" al día siguiente.

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas, Umi? –la rusa rio suavemente ante esas miradas de sus compañeras de piso- pero no paso exactamente así.

* * *

 _Para mi desgracia, no logre saber dónde vivía, ni tampoco en que parte se encontraría con su amiga, así que hice lo que cualquier mujer en mi situación haría… ¡visite cada uno de los parques de la ciudad hasta dar con ella! No fue tan difícil como lo había pensado, solo son alrededor de veintitrés parques en toda la ciudad… bueno, sí, me levante a las dos de la mañana para empezar mi búsqueda, pero al menos la encontré en el quinto parque que visite._

 _Ella se encontraba recargada en el tronco de un árbol que estaba enfrente de la pista para que las personas corrieran sobre ella. Se veía relajada y sonreía al ver como los niños jugaban; a diferencia del día anterior, su cabello no estaba en una leve trenza, era una cola de caballo alta como las que suelo usar yo en mi día a día; traía puesto un conjunto deportivo morado con algunos detalles en amarrillo canario._

 _-Se ve… hermosa –murmure mientras una boba sonrisa se escapó de mí. Me encontraba oculta detrás de un bote de basura donde de cuclillas evitaba que me viera._

 _\- ¡Nozomi! –grito una bella joven de cobrizo cabello y ojos muy parecidos a los de Maki- Perdona, pero es que Erena ocupaba ayuda para unas actividades que le faltaban y no quise irme sin ayudarle –tanto su sonrisa como esa manera de colocar su mano derecha sobre su mejilla me parecieron como las de una niña excusándose por haber hecho una travesura que en realidad no lamenta._

 _-Sí que eres una pequeña mentirosa, Anju-chan –la pelimorada negó suavemente con la cabeza y pico la nariz de su acompañante- si querías estar más tiempo con Erena-chan, entonces me hubieras dicho. Siempre podemos salir más tarde u otro día._

 _-Lo lamento, pero no quería fallarte esta vez –la recién llegada ladeo la cabeza con un poco de inocencia- ¿uhm? –aunque no podía garantizarlo, podría jurar que su mirada se cruzó con la mía e incluso vi una sonrisa divertida en ese mismo instante._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto curiosa la ojiverde que en el momento el que miro donde yo estaba escondida, me oculté tan rápido como pude._

 _-Absolutamente nada, Tou-jo No-zo-mi –escuche el como la voz de la joven de nombre Anju recalcaba cada silaba del nombre de mi futura esposa- ¿Qué tal si comenzamos a correr? Me gustaría ir a desayunar lo más temprano que se pueda~_

 _\- ¿Esta bien? –la voz de Nozomi denotaba lo confundida que se encontraba por las palabras de su amiga._

 _Sus pasos fueron mi boleto de salida del escondite donde estaba._

 _-Por poco y me atrapan –solté un profundo suspiro cuando me sentí a salvo- ¡bien! Es momento de probar mis habilidades como corredora –me di ánimos a mí misma cuando vi la considerable distancia a la que habían llegado esas dos en poco tiempo- ¡que haga frutos mis días como bailarina!_

* * *

\- ¿Corriste detrás de ellas? –indago la peliazul con una burlona sonrisa- Por Dios Eli, tú no puedes correr tanto.

\- ¡Para tu información! –claro que la rubia quería alegar, pero no tenía como hacerlo- no tengo defensa alguna. Actualmente soy un caso perdido en eso de la condición física –dijo resignada a la pura verdad.

-Y pensar que en antaño podías presumir de tener una excelente figura –rio en burla la señorita Sonoda- aunque me sorprende el cómo no engordes como deberías. Digo, comes como si tu vida dependiera de eso y solo tienes unos cuantos "gorditos" en eso que llamas abdomen.

-Claro, como tú tienes abdomen de lavadero –chasqueo la lengua con desdén- no es mi culpa no tener ese "beneficio".

-Se le llama trabajo duro, Eli –la peliazul continúo viéndola con cierta burla- te he invitado muchas veces para que entrenes conmigo, pero siempre me rechazas.

Un sonoro bufido salió de la boca de la rusa- bueno, bueno, ¿me dejaras terminar mi historia o te vas a poner a presumir tus cualidades? –pregunto algo fastidiada.

-Claro, continua y enséñanos por qué eres una pésima deportista –su sonrisa era de completa soberbia.

* * *

 _Me da pena admitirlo, pero… no soy lo que la persona atlética que antes era. No sé cuántos metros recorrí, pero para mí eran millares de kilómetros. Alcanzarlas fue una prueba total de resistencia y velocidad, corrían a una velocidad que era difícil de seguir. Aunque estoy más que segura que la joven Anju se detenía cuando me miraba de reojo y a su vez sonreía de manera traviesa._

 _Pero llegue al punto que ni aun con las paradas que hacían ellas dos y que cada vez se volvían más frecuentes, lograba seguirles del todo el paso._

 _-Soy… demasiado… gorda –jadee en el último intento de seguirles el paso, pero fue en vano- no vuelvo a correr este tipo de trayecto –me recargue sobre mis rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar algo de aire perdido- solo… necesito una mordida de mi barrita energética –cansada, busque en la bolsa de mi pantalón mi tan preciado bocadillo- ¿un perro? –alce la ceja cuando vi a un pequeño pug que gruñía sin causar mucho miedo. Le sonreí enternecida y extendí un pedazo de mi barra energética que recién había abierto- ¿quieres? –en cuanto le ofrecí el pedazo, un fuerte ladrido hizo aparición a mi lado derecho- ¿un Golden retriever? –mi duda fue combinada con miedo cuando ese enorme perro ladro una segunda vez- ¿…ahora qué hago? –busque algo con el cual defenderme de esos dos perros, pero no había gente en el parque, ni mucho menos algo con que defenderme._

 _\- ¡Woah! –grito o más bien seudo ladro una joven de cabellera anaranjada que estaba justo enfrente de mí._

 _\- ¿Honoka? –mire extrañada a la que fue un intento de conquista para mí- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –mis dudas crecieron a un más cuando la mencionada coloco sus manos en una posición que imitaba las patas de un perro cuando estaban alzadas y su mirada no me daba buena espina._

 _\- ¡Tienes pan, woah! –dijo en ese tipo de ladrido- mis perros tienen hambre al igual que yo, woah –al compás de sus palabras, aquellos perros también ladraron e incluso aullaron._

 _-Honoka, no… -retrocedí algunos pasos hacia atrás mientras ella seguía acercándose junto con sus bestias que amenazaban con lanzarse justo arriba de mi- n-ni siquiera es pan, ¡es una barrita común y corriente!_

 _\- ¡Pan, pan, pan! –con aquel sonoro grito, ella se lanzó arriba de mi provocando así, mi caída contra el piso- ¡pan, pan, pan, pan! –continuaba gritando fuertemente aun cuando ya me había arrebatado la barra energética y sus perros husmeaban en mi pantalonera._

 _\- ¿H-Honoka? –mis mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir sus labios en ellas- ¿q-que haces? –pregunte con temor a una respuesta: solo mi curiosidad me mandaba continuar hablando._

 _\- ¡Aun tienes pan, mucho pan! –sin dejarme defenderme siquiera, sus labios habían sido estrellados contra los míos en busca de migajas de mi anterior alimento. Cuando alejo sus labios de los míos, una sonrisa victoriosa salió a relucir y lamiendo el inferior de su labio, le ordeno a los perros con la mano que se alejaran de mi- ¡delicioso! –fue lo que dijo sin mostrar pena alguna por sus acciones._

* * *

-Esa sí que no te la creo -Umi se negó rotundamente a creerle a la mayor- ¿En qué mundo las chicas que dejas de acosar se te lanzan y te besan como si nada?

-A mí ni me digas nada, yo no la provoque, ¡Ella le ataco! -aunque un poco sonrojada por ese recuerdo, intento defender el poco honor que le quedaba- sabes bien que Honoka no es exactamente una persona muy cuerda.

-Lo sé, pero... -la peliazul soltó un enorme suspiro y continuó negando varias veces con la cabeza- sí que tienes una extraña suerte para las mujeres, Eli.

-Ni que lo digas -incluso la rusa había comenzado a pensar que el universo conspiraba en su contra- lo peor del caso es que les perdí la pista a esas dos.

-Si les perdiste la pista, ¿Cómo supiste donde trabaja esa chica? -pregunto en fingido aburrimiento la pelirroja.

-Oh pues... -la rubia carraspeo un poco- fue dos días después, la encontré mientras caminaba directo a la escuela de Arisa, la vi entrar a un gimnasio, me asome por la ventana y al verla supuse que trabaja en ese lugar -fuera de su antigua faceta apenada, ahora se encontraba sumamente orgullosa- espere a que saliera del lugar y eso fue como en cuatro horas: entre para pedir informes sobre ella.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -pregunto sorprendida- espera... Si ibas por Arisa a la escuela, ¿cómo fue que esperaste cuatro horas a que tu seudo amor saliera del trabajo? -la duda de la menor fue contestada con una risita acompañada de la lengua un poco salida del labio de la rusa- ¿Por eso Arisa nos llamó a Umi y a mí para que fuéramos por ella?

-Dices lo correcto, Maki~ -más que avergonzada, parecía feliz con lo que había hecho- después de todo, tuve una grata recompensa~ Nozomi será mi futura esposa.

\- ¿Ya hasta la tuteas? Y aun no se hablan que es lo peor -Umi por enésima vez en el día dio un largo suspiro- no sé porque pienso que la seguiste todo este tiempo sin descanso, ¿verdad?

-Estas en lo cierto -asintió la rusa enérgicamente- hubo momentos en los que hacía lo mismo una y otra vez, pero otros días iba al parque de diversiones.

\- ¿Y eso que? –la pelirroja alzo la ceja dudosa- no tiene nada de increíble que una chica vaya al parque de diversiones.

\- ¿Y si se viste de morsa? –la rubia relucía su orgullosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Y eso para que o qué? –volvió a preguntar la Nishikino extraña de esa contestación.

-Para divertir a los niños que iban a ese lugar~ -dijo satisfecha por su investigación- ¡Es tan compasiva! Cuando me case con ella, tendremos muchos hijos.

-Eli, tu odias a los niños -comento con obviedad la pelirroja- ¿tengo que recordarte que cuando Arisa tenía cinco años la dejaste en un baño público para ver si alguien se la llevaba?

-Era una prueba de hermandad- infló el pecho y hablo con cierta soberbia- era para ver si era cierto lo de "Si regresa es tuyo, si no es que nunca lo fue" -soltó el aire que había en su pecho y fingió enojo- la muy ingrata volvió y como lloro le dieron mis dulces.

-Por ese tipo de comportamiento nunca te dejaron tener un perro -la menor le dio de nueva cuenta un golpe en la cabeza con la palma derecha de su mano- aparte de acosadora eres una mala hermana mayor.

-Arisa haría lo mismo si ve a una chica linda en la calle o si ella fuera la mayor, me haría exactamente lo mismo a mí: es de familia -río un poco y se concentró en volver al tema- y por si preguntan, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, tuve muchas dificultades cuando intentaba acércame a ella.

\- ¿Que te apareció otro perro o qué? –indago la peliazul.

-Al principio sí, pero no era comparado con todas las caídas que estaba sufriendo por no fijarme o la paliza que me dio una ancianita que pensó que le estaba robando su bolsa... No, fue mucho peor que eso...-una sensación de miedo la invadió por completo- después de semanas de perseguirla y buscar un momento para hablar con ella... Un pájaro me atrapo, me llevo al rincón más alejado, y me amenazó de muerte por besar a su mujer...

\- ¿Un pájaro? –la Sonoda alzo la ceja con duda- ¿Te refieres a Kotori? -el escalofrío de la rusa fue su respuesta- me parece sorprendente... aunque poco creíble.

\- ¿Verdad que es inesperado? –la rusa negó varias veces con la cabeza-Tan linda y tierna que se ve...

\- ¿Todo esto vale la pena por una chica que apenas conoces? –se aventuró a pregunto la Nishikino?

-Maki –la peliazul intento hacerla callar con su mirada, pero la pelirroja esta vez no sería silenciada por aquella mirada de hielo.

-No Umi, es necesario saber si esto va enserio o no –Maki vio directamente a la rubia después de evadir de nuevo la mirada de su pareja- necesito que me digas con toda la seguridad del mundo que esto no es un tonto capricho tuyo y que de verdad es la persona indicada para ti.

El silencio se estableció en el apartamento. La Sonoda no paraba de regañar mentalmente a su pareja; la Nishikino veía seriamente a su amiga rusa; y La Ayase, después de pensar por pocos segundos, sonrió confiada de su decisión.

-Claro que estoy segura –dijo sin titubear- incluso yo sé que esto no es exactamente lo indicado para conocer a una persona. Pero desde que la vi, sentí algo cálido aquí adentro –con cuidado coloco su mano cerca de su corazón- es algo que jamás me había pasado, ni cuando me gustabas, Maki –sonriendo vio fijamente a la pelirroja que no se sonrojo con su comentario, más bien le sonrió con cierta nostalgia- sé que este sentimiento puede evolucionar y madurar con el tiempo, pero la necesito a ella para lograr mi cometido. Sé que al igual que yo la necesito, ella en algún momento me necesitara y yo quiero ser quien sostenga su mano en sus momentos de debilidad. Pese a esa sonrisa que blande con tanta alegría, sé que se oculta una pequeña niña que solo quiere que alguien la comprenda.

-Estoy sorprendida, Eli –la peliazul no parecía molesta con el anterior comentario acerca de su novia- aunque sea una estupidez, quiero apoyarte –hablo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios- si te pones así, debe de ser porque en realidad te gusta la chica y no es otro más de tus caprichos.

-Me has convencido, Eli- la sonrisa de la pelirroja no se hizo esperar- te apoyare en todo lo que pueda.

-Chicas, son las mejores –la rubia las miro agradecidas -Por cierto, les tengo un regalo. Sé que les gustara -al ver la cara de confusión de sus amigas, opto por decirles la sorpresa- les compre unos sexys trajes deportivos para ir al gimnasio~

\- ¡Eso sí que no! -dándole un golpe a la mesa, la pelirroja se alzó enojada- ¡Umi no va a usar ese tipo de ropa!

\- ¿Ah, por qué? -pregunto la ojiazul con duda- ¿Celosa? -la mirada desviada y sonrojada de Maki era su respuesta- ay ternurita, ¿no quieres que las demás personas admiren el cuerpazo de tu novia? –siseo y negó en leves risas- no puedes dejar al mundo sin ese abdomen de lavadero. Te juro que, si ella no fuera tu novia, yo lavaría mi ropa interior una y otra vez en ella –hizo la mímica de lavar la ropa en el aire mientras en su mente se imaginaba la escena.

\- ¡Tarada! –bramo la Nishikino- sobre mi tendrás que hacer eso –le dio otro golpe a la mesa- ¡a ver quién te ayuda con tu estúpido plan!

-Maki... -la profunda y cálida voz de la peliazul llamo la atención de la menor que la vio con gran pena- todo estará bien, es por Eli -le sonrió enternecida al ver lo sobreprotectora que podía ser su pareja- en todo caso, yo debería ser la celosa, si de belleza hablamos: tu sobresales del resto -con gentileza, tomo la mano derecha de la joven que hace poco había azotado la mesa y beso su dorso con afectó- incluso tus manos son dignas de las de una princesa –acaricio con cuidado la palma de dicha mano y deposito en ella un beso- tus manos son preciadas, no permitas que algo así te haga lastimarlas, ¿entendido?

-Umi...-fuera de avergonzarse, se sentía relajada- mi dulce y linda Umi –tomo de nuevo asiento- ¿hay algo que no puedes hacer?

-No tengo alas para volar y traerte ante ti la luna –aquel era el tono suave y bajo que únicamente salía a relucir cuando la peliazul se encontraba así de melosa con su amada- de ser posible, quiero cuidar de ti y cumplir tus más extraños sueños.

-No sé nada que este por pasar, ni tampoco soy la princesa que te mereces –comenzó a hablar Maki con un tono parecido al de su pareja- Pero hay algo que si se, y es que eres la persona que más amo en este mundo.

-Ustedes dos dan asco como ternura -agrego la rusa haciendo muecas de desagrado- ¿es necesario que hagan todo ese espectáculo a estas horas del día?

La peliazul soltó un suspiro de fastidio por ser interrumpida- ¿Celosa, Ayase? -pregunto petulante- que no es culpa mía que no tengas suerte para nada.

-Me gustaría decir que no, pero si estoy celosa -confesó un poco cabizbaja- me gustaría que Nozomi estuviera así de enamorada de mí.

-Conseguiremos que te haga caso, lo sé -con aires renovados, Maki tomó la mano libre de Eli y le sonrió para intentar transmitirle algo de paz- tengo un plan para que eso de los conjuntos deportivos funcionen.

\- ¿Cual? –la rubia tuvo que parpadear varias veces para entender el cambio tan repentino de humor de la menor- vaya Umi, mejor síguele así de romántica. Si con eso logras cambiarle de carácter, por mi bien.

-Tu plan era que tanto Umi como yo vistiéramos ropa apretada para llamar la atención y que no se acercaran a la instructora, ¿verdad? -su respuesta fue contestada con el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Eli- ¿Qué tal si Umi usa ropa holgada? -la mayor la miro con duda- piénsalo Eli, daría un aspecto andrógino, pero a su vez misterioso -la sonrisa de la rubia no se hizo esperar al igual que la de Maki que era más una sonrisa malvada a una divertida- ¿A qué mujer no le gusta algo de misterio?

-Me gusta como piensas, Maki~ -la rusa asintió varias veces- ¡Apruebo el plan!

-No sé porque siento que esto no va a terminar bien para mí... –murmuro con cierto miedo la peliazul, pues sabía que cuando esas dos se ponían de acuerdo, ella sería la que sufriría.

 _-El día del entrenamiento de spinning-_

Saber la cantidad bicicletas que había era simple a primera vista: eran alrededor de trece. Las personas que se encontraban dentro del área variaban de género, pero en su mayoría eran mujeres. El lugar parecía acogedor, lo suficientemente grande como para que en estuvieran las trece personas sin que ninguna se sintiera apresada por esas cuatro paredes color vainilla y ese enorme espejo enfrente de las filas de bicicletas estáticas.

-Al menos se ve que es un lugar limpio –hablo la peliazul que con su ropa deportiva literalmente de hombre miraba el lugar- no sé porque pensé que habría más hombres en este lugar.

-Te apuesto que la compañía femenina de este lugar no te será de desagrado, Umi –la rubia dijo con una divertida sonrisa mientras observaba el cómo unas cuantas mujeres habían quedado cautivadas con el andrógino cuerpo de la peliazul.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –la Sonoda la miro confundida y al momento de ladear su cabeza: la cola alta con la que sujetaba su cabello se meció.

-Pensar que con eso ya les sacaste unos suspiros –la rusa negó suavemente con la cabeza al presenciar el encanto de la arquera.

-Sigo sin entender del todo… -continuo con esa faceta de inocencia- Maki, ¿entendiste algo?

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo –bufo la aludida que con su apretado conjunto de spinning desvió la mirada molesta.

\- ¿Estas molesta? –pregunto la joven de marrones ojos.

-Claro que lo está. Tienes a las chicas de aquí muertas por ti, e incluso creo que los pocos hombres que hay en este lugar no les eres de todo indiferente –hablo traviesa la Ayase- no culpes a la pequeña Maki-chan, es muy posesiva.

-Ya veo… -Umi lo analizo un momento en su mente, y sonrió cuando encontró la respuesta a todos sus problemas- si ella es posesiva –con cuidado se acercó a su oreja izquierda y beso con suavidad su lóbulo- a mí no me molestaría ser utilizada en este momento por la princesa escarlata –hablo lo suficientemente alto como para que las jóvenes a su alrededor e incluso los hombres entendieran que ella ya tenía una pareja y no quería nada más.

-U-Umi… -incluso Eli se sonrojo al escucharla hablar con esa profunda voz- contrólate, estamos en público. Si quieres hacer esas cosas con Maki, que sean en la casa o en un hotel.

-Oh vamos, solo quiero que ella sea feliz –con una encantadora sonrisa, tomo a la pelirroja y la abrazo por detrás- aunque incluso yo puedo caer ante esas mallas apretadas y hacerla mía justo aquí –aquello lo murmuro lo para ella y su pareja.

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Umi? –pregunto confundida la ojiazul, pues ni ella que estaba cerca la había escuchado decir nada.

-P-Por favor…- la tenue y tímida voz de la pelirroja se dio a conocer- a-aquí no…

\- ¿Uhm? ¿Así que quieres hacer esto en privado? –la pregunta de la peliazul fue contestada por un leve asentimiento por parte de la Nishikino- bien~, que mañana no te dejare caminar –con eso dicho, la soltó mientras esa resplandeciente sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro.

-Mira como me la dejaste, Umi –la mayor negó rápidamente con la cabeza al ver a sus dos mejores amigas- ya te dije que no puedes avergonzar a Maki con ese tipo de cosas. Después le va a dar un infarto y ni tu ni yo sabemos cómo resucitar a una persona.

-Lo dirás por ti, Eli –la joven Sonoda soltó una última risa- pero bien, en lo que Maki se calma –cuando intento ver a su pareja, esta desvió la mirada como si fuera un robot- eres linda, Maki, demasiado para ser verdad –con aquello, la pelirroja casi se desmayaba- antes de que siga alabando la belleza de mi novia –miro a la rubia- Dinos quien es la instructora –con su pregunta, comenzó a buscar con la mirada al amor de su mejor amiga.

-Si continuas así la vas a romper –la mayor soltó un suspiro-Deja ver si la encuentro…. -busco en cada esquina a la dueña de sus suspiro- ... No parece que esté por... -sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver una hermosa mujer que recién llegaba al lugar- es ella -con esa boba sonrisa que solo salía cuando veía a la pelimorada.

Cabello morado como un racimo de uvas; una figura cual reloj de arena; piel blanca como la misma nieve; dos hermosas esmeraldas por ojos; esas apretadas mallas moradas acompañada de una camiseta transpirable negra con detalles en negro y zapatillas deportivas. Esa hermosa mujer era nada más ni nada menos que Toujo Nozomi: la mujer que había conquistado el corazón de Eli con una sola mirada.

El trio de amigas se le quedaron viendo pasmadas de la impresión. Incluso Maki que hace unos minutos estaba que echaba humo, había quedado en shock al ver a la que sería su instructora ese día.

-Maki... -la peliazul llamo a su novia - ¿Cuenta cómo infidelidad si digo que esa mujer es bellísima?

-...No –la aludida contesto en un tono pausado de voz- porque yo también quiero decirlo y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

-Les dije que es la mujer más hermosa del mundo -la rubia asintió orgullosa- oh, y esa de allá es la señorita con la que salió a correr -señalo a la joven de cobrizos cabellos.

-Bueno, tiene buenos gustos en amigas -comento Umi sin darle tanta importancia- me estoy volviendo loca o, ¿Ella se está acercando a nosotras?

A paso lento y con una encantadora sonrisa, Anju llegó y se plantó enfrente del trío de amigas.

-Es un placer tenerlas aquí, chica -dijo la recién llegada con un amigable tono de voz- espero que les guste la clase.

-Esperamos lo mismo -comento Eli de manera amable.

Cual ninja, la joven de cabello cobrizo se acercó a la oreja izquierda de Eli y murmuro siniestramente cerca de su oído: "No crea que te la dejaré tan fácil, Ayase-san."

Dejando a una rusa confundida, la joven se retiró y les pidió a los alumnos que tomaran posición.

-Eso fue muy extraño… -Eli vio el cómo Anju se colocó en una de las dos bicicletas que se encontraban enfrente de las demás.

\- ¡Bien, comencemos con el entrenamiento! –grito entusiasmada la pelimorada.

Sus alumnos acataron la indicación y se colocaron en una bicicleta.

\- ¿Lista, pancita de algodón? –la burlona risa de Umi no se hizo esperar cuando noto el cómo su amiga rubia parecía incomoda al sentarse sobre la bicicleta.

-Te hare tragar tus palabras, Sonoda –segura de que lo lograría, se dio ánimos en sentarse bien y esperar lo mejor de sí en ese momento.

-Bien, primero vamos a empezar a pedalear sentados –la instructora Nozomi dio la indicación al mismo tiempo que se colocaba en posición- Anju-chan, hazme los honores.

-Sera un placer, Nozomi-chan –la joven de cobrizos cabellos asintió y miro a los que consideraba sus víctimas ese día- ¡que comience el espectáculo!

Como se los he comentado, Ayase Eli no es exactamente una persona con mucha suerte, francamente, es la mujer con menos suerte del mundo y ese día no sería la excepción. Le paso de todo montada en esa bicicleta, desde caerse a los primeros quince minutos hasta por error patear a alguien en la espinilla.

Cuando por fin pensó que le había encontrado el "chiste" a eso del spinning, fue cuando la señorita Yuki se levantó de su bicicleta para ayudarle a los estudiantes con la posición y cuando llego con Eli no hizo más que aplastarle la espalda con sus manos cuando se encontraba en parada erguida. El dolor que sintió la joven Ayase cuando su espalda trono ante semejante fuerza que pensó que no tenía otra mujer que no fuera Umi, la obligo a jadear, pero logro hacerlo en mínimo ruido para no estropear la clase.

Lo que fue la siguiente hora y media, Anju la estuvo torturando, buscando una forma de hacerla sufrir y de que gritara de dolor. Cuando Eli busco ayuda en sus dos mejores amigas, se encontró con la no grata sorpresa que esas nos ni en clases de spinning dejaban de coquetear: buscar atención con ellas sería en vano si continuaban así.

Pero los dioses escucharon sus plegarias, después de volver a aplastarle la espalda de nueva cuenta, Anju volvió a su bicicleta definitivamente: pues en las otras ocasiones se sentaba y luego se volvía a levantar.

\- " _¿Esto es un castigo por ser tan mala hermana con Arisa?" –_ se preguntó mentalmente mientras sentía una fuerte punzada en la espalda- " _Mujer malvada… es como Kotori: se ve linda y tierna, pero es más maligna que el mismo diablo"._

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –aquella tersa voz femenina por poco y logra que saltara de la bicicleta y cayera en contra de la parejita que se encontraba a su izquierda- ¿Ayase-san, verdad?

Giro la cabeza con gran nerviosismo, a su lado derecho, se encontraba el amor de su vida mirándola con preocupación.

Era su momento de poder charlar con ella, no podía hacer ninguna tontería para espantarla.

-Y-yo te sigo en Facebook, twitter, Snapchat y demás –confeso en un impulso de estupidez.

De que pudo, pudo, pero no debió decirlo tan a la ligera.

\- ¿Disculpa? –la pelimorada la vio con la ceja alzada.

-E-este yo… -sus nervios aumentaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- n-no es que te acose, es que me gustas…N-no así, eres una excelente persona, eso es todo –cada palabra que decía la ponían mil veces peor. Solo le quedaba volver a rezarle a los dioses para que la salvaran de ella misma.

-Agradezco el cumplido en todo caso –le sonrió sincera la ojiverde- pero no hablamos de mí, sino de tu espalda –con cuidado, acaricio la espalda de la rubia en un intento de aliviar un poco el dolor- lamento que Anju-chan fuera así contigo. Es algo agresiva cuando está dando las indicaciones para las clases.

-N-no es nada, de veras –era una sensación de dolor y placer que ella le estuviera acariciando esa área- n-no me duele mucho…

\- ¿Estas seguras? Puedes parar y descansar un rato si quieres –Esos ojos levemente caídos acompañados con una tímida sonrisa fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Eli pedaleara con más fuerza.

-Te demostrare que no me duele nada –asintió energizada y continuo su ferviente pedaleo.

La pelimorada soltó ligera risa- si necesitas algo, no dudes en comunicarlo –opto mejor por dejarla hacer sus ejercicios. Le daba la impresión de que no importaba las veces que la persuadiera, aquella rubia seguiría haciendo lo que quisiera- volveré a mi lugar –sin más se fue a su bicicleta.

Después de ese momento mágico para Eli, disminuyo gradualmente la velocidad de su bicicleta y al sentir la mirada de sus dos mejores amigas, se giró a verlas.

La mímica de sus labios no se hizo esperar por parte de la peliazul que le pregunto de inmediato a la rubia el cómo se sentía. Ella solo atino a contestar con una enorme sonrisa y su dedo pulgar alzado.

\- ¡Termino la primera mitad, flojos! –grito Anju a todo pulmón- anden, descansen para continuar con su sufrimiento.

-Es mil veces peor que el diablo –murmuro la rubia que literalmente se acostó en el mango de su bicicleta- nunca sentí tanto dolor como ahora…

-Y eso que aun te falta, rubiecita –la sorpresiva voz de la chica que Eli vio en frente hace unos segundos provoco que se levantara rápidamente- gracias por el regalo~–sin dar explicaciones, le dio una fuerte nalgada a la rubia y esta de inmediato se sonrojo- no me mires así, tú me las ofreciste.

-Anju-chan -llamo la pelimorada a su amiga y esta de inmediato se acercó a ella- ¿Que no se supone que tienes novia? -pregunto con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Sí, pero no es celosa~ -se meció suavemente como una niña pequeña- aparte, solo fue una probadita~

-Díselo a ella entonces -una asustada mirada se plasmó en la cara de Anju al ver en donde señalaba la ojiverde- lleva media hora esperándote detrás de la vitrina y si, vio todo.

-Ay dios...-trago saliva en seco al sentir la gélida mirada de su novia- ¿M-me...puedo retirar?

-Nada me haría más feliz –una burlona sonrisa salió de los labios de Nozomi cuando vio a su mejor amiga salir corriendo e implorando el perdón de su novia- se lo tiene merecido.

Por otra parte, el trio se había quedado viendo la divertida escena.

\- ¿Esa chica tiene novia? -pregunto al iré la rusa- tan linda que se ve.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que disfrutaste la nalgada? –la burlona risa de la peliazul no se hizo esperar-Creo que es la segunda chica que te quiere matar en estos últimos días.

-Tengo ese efecto en las mujeres~ -Eli soltó una leve risita mientras bebía un poco de su botella de agua- ¿cómo te sientes con la clase?

-Bien, no es tan difícil. –con cierta soberbia comenzó a hablar- Me sirve de calentamiento cuando voy a caminar en las mañanas y a Maki le sirve para mejorar su condición física cuando está en el hospital. –vio de pies a cabeza a la fatigada Eli- ¿Tu cómo te sientes, panza de panda?

-Enserio te odio como no tienes idea...-bramo por debajo la rubia- eres odiosa cuando te lo propones. Sabes perfectamente que fui torturada por esa mujer.

-Te lo ganas por no ser buena estudiante –rio suavemente la Sonoda-No es lo culpa de nadie que te haya descuidado tanto – se encogió de los hombros y le sonrió con burla.

\- ¡Ah, pero bien que te duermes en esta pancita de panda cuando Maki tiene guardias en el hospital! –grito en su defensa- a ver quién te sirve de consuelo cuando tu novia se vaya a hacer el servicio social.

Umi trago saliva, su diversión había cambiado por miedo absoluto-Eli...

Al igual que la peliazul, la aludida también trago saliva. - ¿Está atrás de mí, ¿verdad?

-Si –de cierta manera se sintió cuando la pelirroja que se veía como el demonio mismo, se retiró a otro lugar- pero se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- ¿No irá detrás de ella? –inquirió la rubia- debes ir detrás de tu novia para calmarla, ¿verdad?

-Valoro mi vida, aunque no lo parezca –Umi asintió un poco y le dio un sorbo a su bebida- sabes que es mejor dejar sola a Maki cuando esta así de enojada.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo –la rusa se meció un poco y sonrió con cierta nostalgia. -Esto me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos. Fue en tu primer año de secundaria.

\- ¿Qué tiene de parecido el hecho de que me tocaras un seno y salieras corriendo como una cobarde a lo que acaba de pasar? –más que nostalgia, la Sonoda presentaba cierta molestia al recordar eso- no sabes lo ofendida que me sentí cuando hiciste eso.

-Pues de que estabas enojada, pero al final fuiste a mi salón y con una tímida sonrisa me regresaste el pañuelo que intencionalmente deje al lado tuyo- aquella nostálgica sonrisa no abandono los labios de Eli- fuiste tan tierna que por un momento quise lanzarme sobre ti para comerte a besos.

-Y pensar que por un momento me gustabas... –regaño a su yo de secundaria por pensar semejantes tonterías- pero después de ver que no eras la seria Senpai que creí que eras, toda esa ilusión se desvaneció.

-Yo no niego que me parecías una hermosa conejita –la mayor acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la menor- Aun en la actualidad, sigues teniendo esa elegancia que tanto me fascinó.

Con un poco de asco quito de inmediato la mano de la rubia-Me gustaría decir que tienes, aunque sea un poco de ese estético cuerpo que te caracterizaba y esa fría pero misteriosa mirada.

-No siempre puedo ser una amargada –sin darle mucha importancia se encogió de los hombros- Tu deberías darme las gracias. Por mi es que Maki y tu están saliendo- se cruzó de los brazos y la miro con reproche- Yo la conozco desde el jardín de niños, ¡Ella debería estar loca por mí, le presté mis crayones favoritos!

-Fue completamente tu culpa y de ese torpe juego de "¿conoces a Umi?" –la peliazul negó con la cabeza y sonrió- Pero tienes razón, sin tu tonta ayuda cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, no hubiera podido enamorarme de Maki y ser tan dichosa como soy ahora.

-Pues ni que hacerle... –bufo sin mucho ánimo- estas cosas me pasan por ser amable contigo.

-Animo, que la ruleta del amor está a tu favor el día de hoy –golpeo suavemente el hombro de la rubia sabiendo bien que esta tenía la espalda lastimada- No me veas así, incluso tú te has dado cuenta del cómo te ve la señorita Toujo.

-En todo caso, era su amiga la que me estaba " sabroseando" –dijo un poco confundida- bueno, si te soy sincera… llegue a sentir que alguien me estaba observando….

\- ¿Que no viste lo molesta que se puso cuando la vio? –Umi puso los ojos en blanco y rio con ironía- Esto parece telenovela barata.

La rusa se encogió de los hombros con una sonrisa infantil-Mientras termine con un final feliz por mi está bien ~

-Bien, ya vamos a comenzar- hablo la instructora Toujo que ya estaba sobre su bicicleta estática.

\- ¿Donde esta Maki? –antes de sentarse, Umi busco en cada rincón de la habitación a su pelirroja novia- ¿Habrá salido?

-Tranquila Romeo, solo fue por agua –Eli negó suavemente con la cabeza- Sí que eres posesiva. Y eso que tú misma dijiste que lo mejor era dejarla sola.

-Se le llama ser buena pareja –la peliazul, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la rusa- Idiota.

\- ¡En la cabeza no, Maki ya se encargó de golpearme ahí todo el día! - adolorida se acarició el área afectada- pero como les gusta golpear a la rusa.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –inquirió la instructora al ver semejante espectáculo.

-No nada –hablo con amabilidad la Sonoda- Mi amiga es algo tonta, pero pondrá atención.

-Quiero que le digas tonta cuando te ayude con los impuestos –murmuro por debajo la rubia cuando vio que su instructora acato lo dicho por la peliazul y había comenzado con la clase.

-Cállate y concentraré –al igual que Eli, Umi también murmuro- Que por tu culpa estamos aquí.

Al cabo de media hora, la pelirroja novia de Umi había vuelto con aires renovados. Se veía más relajada, pero la razón nunca la dijo.

A falta de su compañera, Nozomi se quedó a cargo de toda la clase, pero eso no le impidió levantarse debes en cuando para darle instrucciones más explicitas a algunos de sus estudiantes, y principalmente a la rubia que a leguas se le notaba lo cansada que estaba. Desde acariciar con suavidad su espalda que aún le dolía hasta tomarla de las manos para que la rusa se aferrara con más fuerza a los mangos de la bicicleta, todo lo que hacia la pelimorada era un completo misterio para Eli que disfrutaba el contacto, pero no lo entendía del todo.

Gracias a los dioses la clase termino e incluso la rubia pudo asegurar que se sintió como media hora en vez de dos horas. Debe de ser porque el demonio cobrizo había abandonado la sala.

\- ¿Porque nos inscribí en una clase así de larga? –jadeo exhausta- nunca vuelvo a haber eso.

-Ni te quejes ahora –reprimió la peliazul que solo tenía unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente- Bien que estabas gozando de la compañía de la instructora.

-Umi –Eli la miro en fingida seriedad- ¿Qué clase de ser humano desaprovecha una oportunidad así?

-La misma idiota va a perder una oportunidad de oro –hablo Maki que le aventó una botella de agua a Eli y esta la atrapo con cierta dificultad- ¡Dale esta botella de agua! Deja de verme así y ¡hazlo!

La Ayase comprendió la situación solo cuando vio a su instructora. Se veía sudorosa, un tanto agotada por el ejercicio del día, pero aun así sonreía. Era evidente que una botella llena de agua no le caería nada mal.

\- ¡E-entendido! –Eli asintió varias veces y camino a paso seguro según ella- ¡Enseguida voy...! –como buena Ayase que es: tropezó con una bicicleta y la consecuencia la botella de agua cayo directamente en la cabeza de la pelimorada- ¡Perdón! –grito cuando se incorporó del piso y saben el error que había cometido, no se atrevió a moverse ni un centímetro.

-¡Por todo lo bueno y santo del mundo, ni eso puedes hacer bien! –bramo la pelirroja que le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda baja de la rubia- ¡El punto era que le llevaras el agua con una galante sonrisa: como en las telenovelas! –recrimino mientras la golpeada se acariciaba y frotaba el área afectada- ¡Es más, mira a Umi! –señalo a su novia que en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya se encontraba al lado de la ojiverde ofreciéndole su ayuda y asistencia por si se encontraba lastimada de gravedad- ¡Es confiada y esa sonrisa hace que gane puntos!

\- ¿Que tu novia no tendrá problemas por eso...? –pregunto extrañada al ver que el enojo de la pelirroja no era hacia su novia que parecía de lo más feliz con la instructora.

-Y los tendrá –soltó un fuerte bufido- ¡pero tú eres una idiota mega idiota por no saber hacer las cosas como en las novelas!

-En tu ecuación te fallo los individuos colocados –la rubia soltó un suspiro. Poco a poco, su figura se iba haciendo enorme- ¡Ni soy hombre, ni mucho menos soy como Umi!

\- ¡Lo sé! -la pelirroja le contesto en la misma altura- ¡Ella es grandiosa en esto de las citas! – más molesta que antes, volvió a señalar a su novia- ¡Ahora, más te vale alejar a mi novia de esa chupa mujeres y consigue una cita! –su orden fue acatada por un asentimiento rápido por parte de Eli que rápidamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pelimorada.

* * *

\- ¿Segura que no necesita nada, señorita Toujo? –la amable voz de la peliazul fue acompañada por su preocupada sonrisa- puedo ir a la enfermería o comprarle algo inmediatamente.

-No, no gracias Sonoda-san –agradeció la ojiverde enternecida por la joven- Es usted muy amable.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por una dama en apuros –su encantadora sonrisa no se hizo esperar y a consecuencia la instructora se sonrojo suavemente.

-Umi –los nervios de Eli habían sido reemplazados con una fuerte voz que en antaño usaba para regañar a los estudiantes cuando era presidenta del consejo estudiantil- te busca tu novia –más bien ordeno con esa voz y gélida mirada.

-El deber llama –Umi no parecía sorprendida por esa actitud tan repentina, más bien le pareció divertido verla usar eso que en antaño la caracterizaba- Señorita Toujo-vio por última vez a la pelimorada y asintió- si necesita algo, no dude en hacérmelo saber –sin esperar respuesta, se fue dejando a las dos lo más solas que se pudo.

-Deja que te ayude en eso –con cuidado, Eli tomo la bolsa de hielo que traía Nozomi en la cabeza- lamento haberte golpeado con una la botella –se disculpó con un tono suave de voz- no quise lastimarte.

-Eso es un poco sorpresivo –en contra de sus palabras, la pelimorada sonrió enternecida- es bueno saber que no solo tienes esa faceta de persona tímida.

\- ¿Disculpa? –tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que Eli entendiera a lo que se refería Nozomi- yo… no tengo excusa a decir verdad….

-No tienes porque, es lindo verte de esa manera, Elicchi –un fuerte sonrojo se estaciono en las mejillas de la rusa al escuchar ese sobrenombre- ¿no te gusta? –la ojiverde la miro en fingida inocencia- creo que te queda como anillo al dedo.

-N-no es eso… -murmuro apenada- m-me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Eres interesante, Elicchi –la instructora le sonrió con total sinceridad- ¿ahora es cuando me invitas a salir o algo parecido?

\- ¿E-Eh? –de sonrojada paso a sorprendida- ¿q-quieres salir conmigo?

Una divertida risita salió de los labios de Nozomi- Claro que si ¿Porque no lo haría? –se encogió de los hombros aun divertida -Aunque estuviste siguiendo por tres semanas, me gustas mucho

\- ¿Cómo es que...? -la cara de Eli era gran y confuso poema.

\- ¿Cómo me di cuenta que me gustabas? –coloco su dedo índice derecho sobre su mentón- Cuando me atrape a mí misma pensando en ti después de nuestro tercer o cuarto encuentro donde no te supiste esconder detrás de un poste –rio de nueva cuenta al recordar aquello- solo a ti se te ocurre ocultarte en un poste tan pequeño.

\- ¡No, no, no! –la rubia negó varias veces con la cabeza y por suerte no soltó el hielo que aun sujetaba- Bueno, lo de gustar está bien –cambio de negar a asentir rápidamente- pero ¿cómo supiste que te seguía?

-Te lo acabo de decir –la pelimorada continúo riendo- Ríete amargada, que acabo de aceptar salir contigo el día que tú quieras.

-Esto es… -la piel de la Ayase se había vuelto más pálida e incluso su respiración se había acelerado mucho más que haciendo el ejercicio- esto es… ¡genial! –sus colores regresaron a su piel- ¡tengo una cita!

-Me sorprende que no te preocupe que te encontrara espiándome –la pelimorada la miro enternecida. Era como una niña pequeña celebrando una buena calificación- se amable conmigo Elicchi, es mi primera cita en años, ¿sí? –le pidió con una impecable sonrisa.

3… 2… 1… Eli termino desmaya en el piso debido a lo hermosa que se veía su cita.

Bien dicen que el que persevera alcanza, pero eso no les da el derecho a acosar a una persona solo porque les gusta… bueno, si tienen la suerte de Eli para las parejas y la vida; conocen a una persona como Nozomi; tienen la posibilidad de lograr vivir después de tantos incidentes extraños… entonces pueden hacerlo, pero todo con medida.

* * *

 _ **Hey, ¿Como están? ¿Como están celebrando a nuestra hermosa rubia?**_

 _ **No se me ocurrió mejor forma para celebrarla que con un pequeño one-shot que salio de las platicas raras que tengo con mi hermana jaja.**_

 _ **¿Que les pareció? Espero que les guste, porque ame escribirlo. Soy 100% de Eli cuando es así de descuidada y tímida.**_

 ** _Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n_**


End file.
